Pięć minut, Snape
by Mirriel
Summary: [SPOILER HBP] Harry podsłuchuje rozmowę. [tłumaczenie]


_Od tłumacza: Nie wiem, czy tłumaczenia można dedykować, ale jeśli tak, to…_  
_ Wszystkim tym, którym po szóstym tomie zrobiło się żal Severusa Snape_'_a…_

autor: livejournal(kropka)com(slash)users(slash)lisaroquin  
oryginał: lisaroquin(kropka)popullus(kropka)net(slash)hp(slash)fiveminutessnape.html  
tłumaczenie: Mirriel

— MINERWO!

Harry zamarł. To był głos profesora Dumbledore'a. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał, aby był on tak ostry i surowy.

— JAK MOGŁEŚ, ALBUSIE! JAK MOGŁEŚ TO ZROBIĆ HARRY'EMU! I SEVERUSOWI!

Harry przełknął i przysunął się bliżej drzwi. Wiedział, że McGonagall miała portret; Dumbledore jej go zapisał. Niedawno namalowany i zaczarowany portret, wykonany podczas ostatnich ferii gwiazdkowych przy dość swobodnym wykorzystaniu zmieniacza czasu. Dumbledore nie zostawił ich zupełnie samych, bez dostępu do swojej mądrości i planów. Obraz jednak równie dobrze mógł paplać o cytrynowych dropsach czy o pogodzie w Kanadzie jak o czymś użytecznym. Ten, kto czarami nakładał na farbę osobowość Dumbledore'a, wykonał swoją pracę całkiem dobrze.

Snape? McGonagall broniła Snape'a.

— Severus i ja uzgodniliśmy to, kiedy uwarzył eliksir na spowolnienie działania Zwęglającej Klątwy — odparł ostro ze swojej ramy Dumbledore.

Harry zamrugał. Uzgodnili co? Ten zdradziecki drań, czy Dumbledore nie rozumiał, że…

— Albusie, naprawdę…

— Posłuchaj mnie, Minerwo, Artur Weasley przeniósł Corpus Memori. Mam wspomnienia z ostatnich minut swojego życia. Właściwie już byłem martwy w chwili, kiedy zostałem trafiony Zwęglającą Klątwą. Powoli mnie ona zabijała. Trucizna, którą wypiłem, kiedy wyruszyłem wraz z Harrym na poszukiwanie horcruxa, przyśpieszała moją śmierć. Byłem w wielkim bólu, a to niweczyło działanie eliksiru, uwarzonego przez Severusa na łagodzenie bólu i spowolnienie klątwy. Bellatrix i Narcyza zmusiły Severusa do złożenia niezłomnej przysięgi, że pomoże Draconowi w zabiciu mnie. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, umarłby bardzo bolesną śmiercią. Draco się wahał, Minerwo. Chłopiec zgodziłby się na ochronę, gdyby nie pojawili się śmierciożercy. Severus złożył drugą niezłomną przysięgę… przysiągł mnie zabić, kiedy nadejdzie czas, kiedy to najbardziej pomoże jego pozycji i Zakonowi, a może uratuje jeszcze dwoje dzieci, chociaż obawiam się, że straciliśmy Dracona na rzecz Voldemorta.

— POSTAWIŁEŚ SEVERUSA W TEJ SYTUACJI, ALBUSIE! I HARRY'EGO! — wykrzyknęła gniewnie McGonagall. — Wierzę tobie, jeśli chodzi o Severusa. Ulżyło mi, że nie odwróci się od nas, nawet jeśli teraz jest nieodwracalnie z twojej winy przeklęty. Teraz nawet jak przeżyje wojnę, nie uniknie pocałunku dementora. A Harry! Jak mogłeś, Albusie! Jak MOGŁEŚ!

— To było konieczne — odparł chłodno Dumbledore.

— ZMUSIŁEŚ TE DZIECKO DO WLANIA CI DO GARDŁA TRUCIZNY! POZWOLIŁEŚ MU PATRZEĆ, JAK JESTEŚ MORDOWANY! SEVERUS I HARRY KOCHALI CIĘ JAK OJCA I DZIADKA, A TY ZMUSIŁEŚ ICH DO BRANIA CZYNNEGO UDZIAŁU W PRZYŚPIESZENIU TWOJEJ ŚMIERCI! OBU!

— Minerwo…

Harry oddalił się pośpiesznie, najciszej jak mógł. Ubikacja. W jakiś sposób zdołał tam dotrzeć. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i ledwo zdołał dotrzeć do sedesu, zanim obiad podany przez panią Weasley opuścił jego żołądek.

„_Nie będziesz rzucał Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, Potter!" _— powiedział Snape. „_TCHÓRZ" —_ wykrzyczał tamtej nocy.

Snape.

Merlinie, mogli go wtedy zabrać do Voldemorta a on nawet by nie był w stanie wyczarować zwyczajnej tarczy.

Snape był draniem, Harry nienawidził go. I zawsze tak będzie. Snape był nadal po ich stronie. Och, Merlinie…

Dumbledore to _zaplanował_. Harry'emu jakoś łatwo było w to uwierzyć. W końcu kłótnia McGonagall z portretem była dobrym dowodem. Ile kłamstw naopowiadał Dumbledore? Ile manipulował? Harry zastanawiał się, co mu zrobiono… jak Dumbledore nim zagrał, aby zmusić do zrobienia tego, co uważał za konieczne. Subtelność nigdy nie była mocną stroną Harry'ego i on o tym wiedział.

Przypomniał sobie odrazę, jaką do siebie czuł, jak siebie nienawidził, kiedy wlewał w Dumbledore'a jeden kielich trucizny za drugim, bo Dumbledore kazał mu obiecać. To samo zrobił Snape'owi. Może nawet gorzej, bo przyśpieszając swoją śmierć w imię większego dobra, skazał Snape'a na śmierć… Samobójstwo Snape'a.

To można było oficjalnie uznać za najbardziej przerażający prezent urodzinowy, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał. Snape był jednak lojalny Dumbledore'owi, zrobił to samo co Harry, tylko nieco skuteczniej. Avada Kedavra była dużo szybsza od trucizny.

Minęła więcej niż godzina, zanim Ron zastukał do drzwi ubikacji.

— Harry, jesteś tam?

— Chwilę — zawołał w odpowiedzi i pośpiesznie przemył twarz.

Voldemort umrze.

I może, ale tylko może, Harry da Snape'owi możliwość wyjaśnienia. W końcu Snape był takim samym człowiekiem Dumbledore'a jak on, nawet jeśli był draniem i mordercą. Ze względu na to, do czego Dumbledore zmusił Harry'ego, da Snape'owi pięć minut na próbę przekonania go, że jest lojalny Dumbledore'owi. Ze względu na pamięć manipulującego starca…

Jednak tylko pięć minut. Harry nadal nienawidził tego drania i wolałby nie rozumieć pozycji, w jakiej prawdopodobnie znalazł się Snape.

— W porządku? — spytał zatroskany Ron.

— Nie. I nie będzie w porządku, dopóki to się nie skończy — odparł matowym głosem Harry.

Ron przytaknął i niezgrabnie objął Harry'ego ramieniem.

— Chodź. Hermiona uważa, że znalazła zaklęcie, które może nam pomóc.

„Pięć minut, Snape" — obiecał cicho Harry.


End file.
